


【Thesewt】人人都爱保护神奇生物课

by shaw0907



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, Care of Magical Creatures, M/M, Top Theseus Scamander, professor newt scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaw0907/pseuds/shaw0907
Summary: 傲罗theseus x 保护神奇生物教授newt纯甜小甜饼。后续车：亲爱的斯卡曼德教授。





	1. Chapter 1

　　霍格沃茨的保护神奇生物课广受欢迎，开放选课时名额几乎瞬间被一抢而空，甚至带动了定时魔药的销量。  
　　然而在刚刚开设这门课程时还经历了好一阵子门可罗雀，之所以会发展到今天这样的情景，很大程度上是因为纽特·斯卡曼德教授。  
　　这位曾经被开除的教科书撰写人应邓布利多校长之邀担当保护神奇生物课的主讲教授，以一种相当荣耀的方式回到了霍格沃茨，但他本人却和人们想象中贴上的标签截然不同。

　　斯卡曼德教授有着卷曲的金棕色头发，经常乱蓬蓬的，皮肤苍白，能看得出些许风吹日晒的痕迹，脸颊两侧点缀着细碎的雀斑，这让他常常显得有些不符合年龄的青涩。  
　　他琥珀色的绿眼睛就像雨后的森林，笑容温柔腼腆，平时不是很爱说话，但讲课的时候介绍起那些神奇动物就会十分生动有趣，无论哪个学院的学生都很喜欢他。  
　　而且，斯卡曼德教授不像别的老师，他从不轻易扣分或者罚禁闭，但是据最调皮的斯莱特林男孩艾尔说，如果被他关禁闭，那简直不是惩罚，而是最大的享受。  
　　哪天再被关一次禁闭就好了。  
　　艾尔回忆起在箱子里的奇妙经历，那么多各式各样的神奇动物，还有陪他做笔记的斯卡曼德教授，傻笑着说。  
　　当然，惹恼斯卡曼德教授从而导致全班同学不满的风险还是需要考虑一下的。

　　或许是保护神奇生物课太受欢迎了，这一天禁林旁边的露天教室里来了一位不速之客。  
　　那是个身材高大的年轻学生，容貌没有任何特别之处，随意半靠在树上等待的姿态却意外的优雅，校服上带着赫奇帕奇的标志。  
　　学生们低声议论了两句便把话题集中到今天的课程会见到什么神奇动物上，毕竟斯卡曼德教授的课备受欢迎，常常有不同学院没选到课的人来旁听，实在不足为奇。  
　　纽特出现时穿着一件亚麻衬衫和棕色小马甲，身上还沾了点泥土，看起来像是刚刚从箱子里钻出来，他微笑着说：“鉴于之前我们已经学习了蒲绒绒、鸟蛇、独角兽和莫特拉鼠，今天可以带大家认识一种新的生物。”  
　　他打了个呼哨，愉快地呼唤：“请进来吧，巴尼，罗塔，还有小克里斯。”  
　　随着他的声音，三头古怪又漂亮的生物缓缓从禁林中走了出来，马的身体和后腿，巨鹰的头和翅膀，灰色、铜色、茶色、粉色相交发亮的羽毛，还有钢铁似的爪子。  
　　他们迈着优雅的步子走上前，亲昵地蹭了蹭纽特，纽特笑着摸了摸其中一个的脑袋，对学生们介绍说：“鹰头马身有翼兽，我们今天的课程，也是我小时候最先认识的一种动物，不过其实他们有一定的危险性，必须有足够的基础才能接近，所以才放到今天。”  
　　听完纽特的相关介绍后，有不少孩子提出各种问题，其中一道清亮的嗓音却不太一样。  
　　“教授小时候就见过这种生物吗？”半靠树站着的男孩举手发问，他自称名叫西奥·斯克特。  
　　这个名字让纽特忍不住多看了他一眼。  
　　赫奇帕奇男孩笑的很坦然，带着点恰到好处的渴望和请求。  
　　“冒昧来旁听，希望斯卡曼德教授不会介意。”  
　　“噢，当然不。”纽特急忙说，“我很欢迎。”  
　　他接着把问题答下去，“我的母亲是鹰头马身有翼兽的饲养员，所以小时候……大概五六岁时就偷偷溜到家里的花园去看他们，幸运的是，这种高傲、美丽的生物当时对我很和气，最后甚至容许我窝在棚里睡着了。”  
　　有个女孩子发出一声担忧的惊呼。  
　　纽特微微笑了起来，神情中带着点回忆的欣悦：“是我哥哥找到了我把我带回了家，他自己那时候也不过才十三四岁，刚上霍格沃茨三年级，因为这件事还被母亲狠狠罚了一次。”  
　　“您的哥哥一定很爱您。”名叫西奥的男孩安静地说，大家发出善意的哄笑。  
　　“我的哥哥就只会欺负我。”刚刚惊呼的格兰芬多女孩愤愤不平地抱怨。  
　　纽特摸了摸她的头，不知想到了什么，突然脸红了。  
　　年轻的动物学家局促地抓了抓头发，把学生们的注意力集中回正题上，耐心讲解起与鹰头马身有翼兽相处的有关事项，并亲身示范对着克里斯深深鞠了一躬，克里斯巨大的橙色眼睛温和地凝视着纽特，慢慢弯下了生着鳞片的膝盖。  
　　学生们小心翼翼地排队效仿，一个接一个紧张地鞠躬行礼，然后大笑大叫着从空中划过湖面，兴奋得满脸通红。

　　临近下课的时候，纽特忽然发现西奥自始至终都没有尝试过，尽管他早已得到了克里斯的还礼。  
　　“教授，我害怕。”  
　　学生们纷纷侧目，要知道可是连班里最小的姑娘都勇敢地飞过了，但是这个高大的年轻男孩面不改色地又重复了一遍：“我害怕，您能陪我试一次吗？”  
　　“唔，好的，当然可以。”纽特愣了一下，很快反应过来，一边走向西奥一边示意其他学生可以下课离开了。  
　　等到所有人三三两两全部离开场地，纽特扶着男孩的手臂，轻声指引：“从翅膀的关节上去，小心不要揪到羽毛。”  
　　西奥爬了上去，但仍然握着他的手不肯放开，坐在鹰头马身有翼兽高高的背上低头看向纽特。  
　　“教授，和我一起。”  
　　固执而不容拒绝的眼神让纽特莫名觉得有些熟悉，他鬼使神差地点了点头，或许这是身为老师的责任感，斯卡曼德教授暗暗对自己说。  
　　但等察觉两人的位置时，纽特忍不住问身后的男孩：“你确定？”  
　　“对。”西奥双手虚虚环抱住他的腰，露出一个天真的甜甜的笑容。  
　　“这样就不怕啦。”

　　他们骑着巨兽腾空而起，低低飞掠过深湖，激起细小的浪花拍打在脚面上，然后克里斯十二英尺长的宽阔双翅有力地扇动起来，穿越过禁林向上飞去。  
　　“斯科特先生，害怕的话就抓紧我。”  
　　纽特担心地叮嘱背后的学生，感觉到环住他的手臂果然收紧了。  
　　鹰头马身有翼兽越飞越高，霍格沃茨的城堡渐渐在视线中缩小，融进大片绿色的广袤原野之中。他们呼啸着穿过风，穿过云层，穿过阳光，高空中所见的一切壮阔而美丽，令人目眩神迷。  
　　“现在感觉如何？”纽特试探地问，带了点小小的得意，像个忍不住炫耀珍宝的孩子。  
　　“棒极了。”  
　　不知什么时候西奥将下巴搁在他的肩膀上，温热的呼吸在风中若有若无地拂过动物学家的后颈：“难怪人人都喜欢保护神奇生物课。”  
　　“但是我更喜欢斯卡曼德教授在我怀里的感觉。”他侧过头，声音变得低沉悦耳，滚烫的气流沿着耳廓钻进去，“你觉得呢，纽特？”  
　　纽特整个人僵住了。  
　　这个语气，这个动作，这个姿势，他终于明白了那种莫名的熟悉感究竟从何而来，纽特又羞又恼，半转回身看向已经恢复了原本面貌的兄长。  
　　他还穿着霍格沃茨的校袍，因为复方汤剂失效显得有点不合身了，少年的容貌变得成熟起来，眉目英俊深邃，鼻梁上有几颗和他一模一样的雀斑。  
　　“忒修斯！”  
　　男人收臂搂紧了怀里细窄的腰，低笑着在他耳边提醒：“专心，斯卡曼德教授。”  
　　“现在傲罗已经这么闲了吗？”  
　　纽特安抚地拍了拍因为他的惊叫而有些不安的克里斯，在剧烈的风声中扯着嗓子懊恼地质问背后的兄长。  
　　“我是为了公干来见邓布利多的。”首席傲罗冠冕堂皇地说。  
　　“公干也包括用复方汤剂混进我的课堂？”  
　　“好吧，我只是来看一下是什么绊住了斯卡曼德教授回家吃饭的脚步。”  
　　忒修斯拖长了腔，故意用可怜的声调抱怨：“这里有太多青春的小鸟，难怪斯卡曼德教授都忘了他还守在家里苦苦等待的哥哥，整整三个月没有回去过了，”  
　　纽特终于忍不住笑了起来，这时克里斯拍打着翅膀，脖子下倾，开始滑翔着降落。  
　　“我记得昨天才给你送过信，今天课程结束后就会回去的。”

　　鹰头马身有翼兽坚实的后腿落到了地面，纽特跳下来，轻轻摸了摸他的羽毛：“谢谢，克里斯，辛苦你了。”  
　　克里斯轻快地鸣叫了一声，低头蹭了蹭纽特的掌心，转身消失在禁林中。  
　　“他们真的很喜欢你，从小就是这样。”忒修斯望着巨兽消失的背影，揉了一把弟弟被风吹乱的头发。  
　　“就像我从看到你的第一眼就喜欢你一样。”  
　　他说的随意而坦然，仿佛这只是生活中再平常不过的一件小事。  
　　动物学家脸红了，他沉默了一下，伸手抬起忒修斯的手臂把自己圈进哥哥的怀抱里，感受到熟悉的气息笼罩了自己，仰头说：“我们回家吧。”  
　　“在那之前，还有一件别的事要做。”出乎意料的，忒修斯竟然拒绝了，灰蓝的眼眸凝视着纽特，一本正经地说。  
　　“事实上，这件事从你讲课时我就在想了。”  
　　“什么事？”纽特太了解哥哥这种神色，本能地警惕起来，下意识吞咽了一下。  
　　忒修斯抱着纽特，单手慢条斯理地挥动魔杖给露天温室上了禁锢咒和消声咒，然后在纽特拔脚要跑之前把那具瘦削柔韧的身躯拖了回来，热烈滚烫的气息径直压了下来。  
　　“我申请被关禁闭，斯卡曼德教授。”

　　


	2. 亲爱的斯卡曼德教授

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上篇。  
> 关禁闭play，是个很会调戏人的醋哥和很甜的小纽。

　　“听他们说，斯卡曼德教授会为关禁闭的学生单独授课。”  
　　纽特仰躺在露天温室碧绿温软的草坪上，新生的幼嫩草叶划过脖颈，酥酥麻麻的发痒，夕阳余晖温柔地滑过湖面，遥遥地映出霍格沃茨巍峨城堡的塔尖。  
　　上方那双灰蓝色的眼睛含笑俯视着他，彬彬有礼的模样仿佛首席傲罗真的是个殷勤又谦虚的好学生——如果他的两根手指此刻没有插在纽特体内兴风作浪的话。  
　　三个月没有经历这种事让纽特后面变得过于紧致，像从未被使用过一样青涩，但忒修斯极富耐心地用指腹缓慢摩擦着每一处柔嫩软肉，让羞涩的内壁在这甜美的折磨中心甘情愿变得松软滑腻，穴口翕张着欢迎入侵者的进犯。  
　　“关于鹰头马身有翼兽的习性，斯卡曼德教授可以再为我讲一遍吗？”  
　　纽特发出急促而细微的喘息，始作俑者却贴在他耳边再一次发出请求，配合着又塞了一根进去的手指，更像是难以抗拒的命令。  
　　“啊……鹰头马身有翼兽产自欧洲……”纽特断断续续地开口，声音甜腻的简直不像他自己。  
　　“他们长着巨鹰的脑袋和……和马的身体，喜欢掘洞寻找昆虫……”  
　　忒修斯三根手指埋在柔软湿滑的穴道里开拓，曲起指节顶弄内壁，另一只手慢条斯理地揉捏他的乳尖，时不时用唇舌吸吮舔舐，纽特不由自主忘了要说什么，颤抖着挺起胸口渴求更多的抚慰。  
　　“斯卡曼德教授，讲课要专心。”  
　　忒修斯在那挺立的殷红小点上不轻不重咬了一口，兴致盎然地提醒，似乎听得十分投入。  
　　“唔……他们、他们喜欢吃鸟类……”  
　　刚刚才在课堂上讲过的内容明明早已烂熟于心，就像与生俱来的本能一样，此刻却变得全无逻辑，纽特语无伦次地回忆着：“也吃小型哺乳动物，拥有极强的嗅觉……听觉也十分敏锐……”  
　　“是吗？”忒修斯故做惊讶地抬头发问，“那克里斯会听到我在干你吗？”  
　　这个设想让纽特下意识收紧了穴道，柔软湿热的肠肉推挤着体内作乱的手指，抵在深处的指尖却在此时狠狠搔刮过那一点，剧烈的刺激让纽特惊喘着叫了出来，又硬生生把声音吞回了喉咙里。  
　　忒修斯忍俊不禁，爱怜地在有点犯傻的弟弟脸上落下亲吻，他的月亮神脸颊通红，双唇水润，连雀斑都生动的不可思议。  
　　“我用过消声咒了，别担心。”  
　　纽特眨了眨眼，终于迟钝地反应过来，却拿故意欺负他的兄长毫无办法。他的前面早就诚实的硬了，大脑变得一片混沌，什么都无法思考，只剩下压在身上的男人，他的手指，他的亲吻，他的拥抱。  
　　而且他还想要更多。  
　　纽特难耐地扭动腰肢，他的双腿赤裸，马甲和领结不翼而飞，只剩下衬衫大敞凌乱堆在身下，绿眼睛湿漉漉的就像带着露珠的草叶，小声发出恳求：“进来，忒修斯……”  
　　“乐意效劳。”忒修斯终于抽出手指，咬着他的耳垂低声轻笑：“亲爱的斯卡曼德教授。”  
　　他把纽特那双细长双腿打开成更大的角度，挺身将早已勃起的性器送进久违的温柔乡中。  
　　在这种环境下故意使用的称呼让纽特有种莫大的羞耻和错乱感，他偏头想咬住自己的手臂阻止泄出更多声音，但忒修斯把他两只手都拉上去压在头顶牢牢禁锢住，身下短暂的空虚瞬间被填满，充分的前戏让进入变得十分轻松，紧接着那根滚烫硬挺的阴茎快速抽动起来，湿滑不堪的肉道迫不及待地紧紧缠上去，任由一次次尽根顶到最深处，仿佛在欢迎早已熟悉至极的第一个也是唯一一个入侵者。  
　　纽特很快被拖进了情欲的漩涡，再也顾不上羞耻，口中高高低低地发出甜腻的呻吟，终于在忒修斯反复碾磨那一点时呜咽着射了出来，白浊液体星星点点溅在忒修斯结实的小腹上。  
　　忒修斯咬牙忍过高潮时狭窄穴道猛烈的收缩痉挛，缓缓抽送着浅浅地操干，一边随手沾了一点液体送到唇边尝了尝，他做这种动作偏偏性感的要命，喉咙里发出低沉的笑声。  
　　“真的是很久没有过了。”  
　　纽特羞耻地伸手去捂他的嘴，门外却忽然传来了一道女声。  
　　“纽特？你在吗？曼德拉草最近长势不太好，我想它们也许需要一点斑地芒的分泌物。”  
　　是草药学的斯普劳特教授在敲门。  
　　纽特吓得情急之中抱紧了忒修斯，将脸埋在他颈间一声也不敢出，试图制造没有人的假象。  
　　忒修斯停下了动作，享受着极度紧张之下纽特骤然收紧的穴道，同时却拿起一旁的魔杖撤掉了消声咒。  
　　纽特瞳孔骤然一缩，指甲几乎掐进忒修斯的后背，划下一道深刻的红痕。  
　　忒修斯毫不在意动物学家那点力道，侧头往他耳朵里吹气：“回答她。”  
　　纽特半边身子都软了，勉强张开口，竭力让自己的声音听起来正常一些：“抱歉，波莫娜，现在恐怕不行……因为、因为课上有一个捣蛋鬼……我关了他禁闭……”  
　　捣蛋鬼忠诚履行了他给的这个称号，还埋在体内的阴茎角度刁钻地用力往深处一撞，纽特差点叫出声来，却被忒修斯迅速捂住了嘴，然后首席傲罗压低了声音，轻而易举地模拟出一把少年嗓音，态度恭敬极了：“是我的错，教授。”  
　　“好的，那我改天再来。”  
　　谢天谢地斯普劳特教授似乎没有怀疑，隔着门唠叨了两句就离开了，模糊的提醒远远传来，“这样就对了，斯卡曼德教授你总是太心软，要我说，有时候顽劣的学生是得好好罚一罚。”  
　　脚步声远去了，忒修斯终于大发慈悲重新加上了消声咒，纽特还来不及舒一口气好好讨伐哥哥的恶劣行径，就听到忒修斯恢复了正常的声音，似笑非笑地问：“那么，斯卡曼德教授打算怎么罚我呢？用你上面这张嘴？”  
　　纽特为兄长在这种时候毫不掩饰的下流词句羞耻的眼角发红，张口想要说什么，嗔怪、责备或者要求一些别的，然而绯红双唇刚刚打开，忒修斯的两根手指就插了进去，毫不客气地模拟性交的节奏在温软口腔中不断抽送，甚至夹着他的舌头来回玩弄，纽特呜呜地说不出话来，晶亮的唾液从合不拢的口中滑落，还含着哥哥的小穴一下一下地收缩着，贪婪地吸吮体内蛰伏的阴茎。  
　　忒修斯抽出手指，探下去摸了一把两人的交合处，那里早已被他不断流出的透明黏腻的液体弄得湿淋淋的，忒修斯把手上的东西抹到纽特唇上，戏谑地说：“看来斯卡曼德教授更想用下面的，是不是？”  
　　纽特晕头晕脑地只听到哥哥轻笑一声，一只手掐住了他的腰发力，顿时天旋地转地扑在了忒修斯坚实的胸肌上。粗硬的阴茎还插在他体内，角度改变不知碰到了哪里，纽特直起身子发出一声急促的喘息。  
　　“坐下来，Artemis。”忒修斯双手扶住他的腰胯，诱哄般抚摸着微微凹进去的敏感的腰窝。  
　　纽特百般无奈，却又被这个姿势磨得难受，情不自禁地慢慢跪坐下来，翘起臀部试图用后穴套弄哥哥硬挺的性器。他第一次尝试这个体位，动作生涩地试了几次都不得其法，没几下就失了力气，累得软在忒修斯怀里，撒娇似的喊：“忒修斯，哥哥……求求你……”  
　　被央求的男人明明十分受用，却不肯满足他，只是伸手随意地摆弄他的前端，轻易就让那里又颇有精神地立了起来，眼见纽特受不住似的胡乱磨蹭，毫无章法地挑战他的忍耐力，才终于松口：“不许再陪别的学生关禁闭。”  
　　“我本来就很少，他们都很乖很听话……啊！”可怜的斯卡曼德教授在这种时候还不忘本职，认真地想替学生们正名，但忒修斯听到一半就将他稍稍抬高再掐着腰往下按，与此同时挺身顶进去，重力作用下这一记插得极深，纽特发出一声尾音变了调的尖叫，简直错觉自己要被捅穿到喉咙，从下到上钉死在男人身上。  
　　他的身体在迅速猛烈的挞伐中上下颠簸，随着忒修斯的动作小腹几乎现出微微凸起的形状，始作俑者还故意拉着他的手去摸，有力的腰部不停歇地向上顶弄，还要一遍遍问他深不深，他所有的神智都被顶到了九霄云外，口不择言地连再深一点都说了出来，忒修斯却不放过他，正中下怀地固定住他的腰臀剧烈冲撞。  
　　纽特被潮水般不断奔涌的快感不断冲刷着，浑身软得像一团任由揉捏的棉花糖，突然福至心灵，后知后觉意识到了什么，讨好般弯下腰环抱住哥哥的脖子，柔软的唇贴在耳边一开一合，细小的气流伴随着一个个单词钻进耳中，忒修斯在听清楚的那一刻几乎立刻感觉下身又胀大了一圈，欲望在体内迅速蔓延，如同岩浆般疯狂涌动着，几乎要烧遍每一条神经，而点火的那个人还在用湿漉漉的绿眼睛看着他，宛如一只无辜的小兽。  
　　忒修斯咬牙钳住纽特细窄的腰，翻过身将人压在身下狠狠冲刺，被拉高到肩膀上的那双雪白小腿先是颤抖个不停，紧接着在热流一股股灌入体内的同时，痉挛得连脚趾都蜷了起来。

　　极致的高潮之后，纽特花了好久才平复下来，意识恍惚地望着哥哥，深红的夕阳给他身上镀了一层金边，就像梦中英俊的神祇。  
　　然后忒修斯俯身吻住了那双漂亮的绿眼睛，仿佛知道了他在想什么一般低声说：“太阳不舍得落山，因为他总是很想见到他的月亮神，Artemis。”  
　　“忒修斯……我也很想你。”纽特仰头将唇送上去，缠绵缱绻的亲吻和热烈的低语伴随着此刻天边绚烂到极致的晚霞，在温柔的夜风中逐渐淹没了紧密相贴的身影。

　　直到被严严实实地套上衬衫长裤和大衣，纽特才发现一个难以启齿的事实——哥哥竟然坏心眼的没给他用清洁咒。  
　　只要一迈步就能感觉到忒修斯刚刚留在他体内的精液，正缓慢沿着微微合拢的小穴一点点往外流出，纽特停下别扭的步子，尴尬地瞪向身边的男人。  
　　忒修斯早已恢复了西装大衣的打扮，衣冠楚楚的傲罗揽着他的肩膀，宛如一个亲密又体贴的好哥哥，侧头在他耳边说出的话却全然不是那回事：“霍格沃茨不能幻影移形，所以从温室到城堡大门这段距离……好好夹紧了。”  
　　“忒修斯，这不行……”  
　　纽特刚想抗议，忒修斯便倾身过来，他顿时卡住了，眼睁睁看着忒修斯替他系紧了孔雀蓝大衣的带子，手指隔着层层衣物仿佛还能把炙热的温度传递到皮肤上，暧昧又熨帖。  
　　然后便看到对方脸上熟悉的笑容，从小到大，每当这种时候他就总是丢盔弃甲占不了上风。  
　　“刚才是谁说今天要做哥哥一个人的乖孩子的，嗯？”  
　　意乱情迷时的举动仿佛还历历在目，纽特霎时耳根红透，在霍格沃茨的夕阳里把自己烧成一只煮熟的虾子，然而已经无法再反悔，只能从齿缝里挤出一声细不可闻的控诉：“还在学生面前说什么‘你的哥哥一定很爱你’，明明总是欺负我。”  
　　忒修斯顿时笑了起来，低头亲了亲他的发顶，伸手紧紧搂住弟弟酸软的腰。  
　　“我们回家吧，亲爱的斯卡曼德教授。”

　　


End file.
